Episode 170 - Galala
Episode 170 - Galala & Pakku Munch Some Dreams is the 30th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 170th episode in the series overall. It will air on October 24th, 2017. Synopis TBA Summary Yui is hosting a Halloween event named "Hallow-Idol" which is a treasure hunt. In the meantime, Galala is having fun but quickly changes her mood when she found out that the girls in Paparajuku PriPara is having fun. Yui tried to convince Michiru to join her team with Nino, and tried to convince Michiru into a deal. And that deal is if Yui wins the treasure hunt, then Michiru will join her team. Momentarily, Shuuka arrives dramatically with her fans tossing flower petals to make the scene elegant. Michiru congratulates Shuuka, but once again tries to ask Shuuka into becoming her vassal, but angers Shuuka instead. Suddenly, Meganee makes the announcement of there being a contemporary item in the real treasure box, which causes both Michiru and Shuuka to stop in their tracks and enter the tresure hunt. Galala quickly dicovers that many girls had regain their dreams although Pakku had ate them when they were young, thus causing Galala to command Pakku to eat those dreams again. Many girls found treasure boxes, but it seem that they are all fake treasure boxes with monsters inside. In the meantime, Gaarumageddon appears and plans something mysteriously. On the other hand, Pakku is eating up more and more dreams, and Galala says that Paparajuku should be a dreamless town and that Yui had ruined her plan. Yui is seen to be dreaming in her delusions again as her dreams(hearts) are flowing out. Galala intends to think Yui is a bad girl since she has so many dreams that it can't even be all eaten. Meanwhile, it seem like Mikan and Aroma had switched some of the treasure boxes with other types of things in it. On the other hand, Gaaruru is planning to bring Gajira back again. Nino later founds another fake treasure box and rethinks what Shion had asked her. Nino becomes determind that she has a real dream and that she just has to find it. Galala said that Nino used to had a huge dream, but it was eaten by Pakku. A new dream was growing in Nino, but it was still shapeless. Pakku tries to eat it now but Nino dodged and escaped every move Pakku attempted, even though Pakku was not visible. On Pakku's last try, Nino had used her "Hot-blooded attack" and gave Pakku a bruise. Now, Galala acknowledges Nino as a bad girl as well. Now, Galala and Pakku tries to eat Shuuka's dream but they failed as Shuuka said that her dreams can become reality in the blink of an eye. Pakku returns to Galala with a depressed look which angers Galala because Pakku had failed once again. And furthermore, Galala says that Shuuka is a bad girl too. When some girls tried to leave, Yui had stopped them by blabbing about the happiness of finding the tresure, this had caused those girls to reform their dreams in their hearts. Gaaruru tries to enter the Hologrammation room to revive Gajira, but once she stepped inside, the alarm was set off and her plan had failed. More girls start to experience more difficulties with finding the real treasure box. On Gaaruru's way back, she met Galala but had accidentally mistaken her as Falala. Gaaruru had moved on to ask Galala if she was friends with Falala, just like her own friendship with Falulu. Galala rudely replies no and told Gaaruru that she made Falala go to sleep. Galala had said that Falala was totally unfair where she gets to have all the fun when she was in charge of the night when no one is around which was why she made her go to sleep. Galala told her that she hated the nighttime, which was just like Gaaruru. Both of them are lonely at night, and claims to be the same. Later, Yui spots a treasure box in the middle of a lake. Nino quickly dives into the lake to swim to it, but is quickly surpassed by Mikan. Mikan got a golden Meganii statue but doesn't want it anyway, so she throws it away. The statue hit Mia's head when she was sleeping, and Mia decided to use it as a doorstopper. Aloma and Mikan quickly goes to Gaaruru to tell her the good news of getting to perform. In the end, Meganee said that interfering with the treasure boxes was against the rules, and that as a punishment, Gaarumageddon had to do weeding in PriPara. After the show, many girls were leaving and Pakku was seen giving hearts to Galala. She quickly drops it into some type of hole or portal. Major Events Trivia * Galala makes her official speaking debut. Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Anime